


JayDick Week 4: Be My Valentine

by ParzivalHallows



Series: JayDick Week #1 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick is a sweetheart, JayDick Week, Kinda angsty for Jason, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has never had a Valentine in his life - Dick decides to change that. </p><p>-Very slight/mentioned Dick/Kori-</p>
            </blockquote>





	JayDick Week 4: Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fourth prompt of the first ever JayDick Week! If you want to find these prompts, go here: http://jaydickhell.tumblr.com/post/139115249790/jaydick-week-feb-14-20-2016
> 
> I suggest that you follow/join jaydickhell as well to help spread the JayDick love! We're always looking for work submissions so feel free to tag your JayDick works as #jaydickhell (After the JayDick week is over)

“I’ve never had a Valentine,” said Jason in a tone that implied this wasn’t a big deal. Dick was surprised… very surprised. Even when he’d been on the streets Jason had been a good-looking kid – albeit a bit dirty and thin. Now that he had started building up some muscle and went through puberty (mostly, Dick still liked to tease him when his voice cracked – even though he usually got a punch to the face it was worth it), Dick thought the girls in school would be all over him. Or the boys. Or both.

 

He had black curly hair and rare green eyes, true he didn’t have the pretty-boy face that Dick had, but there were plenty of people who preferred the manlier look. Dick put some thought into why Jason didn’t have a valentine by now.

 

It was probably something to do with his attitude. When he got older he’d probably attract girls with his ‘bad boy attitude’ but at his age he was more likely to annoy others. Not to mention Jason was very easily pissed off, and others were probably afraid to approach him.

 

Dick wasn’t stupid enough to ask why his parents didn’t get him anything. From what little Jason had told him about them, they weren’t very good parents at all. Dick always tried his hardest to make up for Jason’s poor childhood by giving him a new one. He’d introduced Jason to all of the Disney movies, and even though Jason bitched and complained when Dick dragged him to watch them, Dick could tell that Jason appreciated the efforts Dick went through at times.

 

“Do you like anyone at school?”

 

Jason’s gaze flickered to Dick’s for a moment, before shaking his head.

 

“… Do you like anyone?”

 

Dick watched with curiosity as a light blush made its way onto Jason’s face. “N-No! Why do you care?”

 

That obviously was a ‘yes I do like someone but I’m too embarrassed to say anything’.

 

“Why shouldn’t I care?” Dick asked instead, and Jason frowned, looking away. The boy was silent for a moment before he murmured, “You’re annoying.”

 

Dick snorted. “Of course, my ultimate goal in life is to annoy you.”

 

“Well you’re doing a great job with succeeding then,” Jason snarked, but Dick just laughed. “You know, if you do meet someone,” Dick started, a bit more seriously, “You should tell them how you feel. You don’t want to regret them slipping out of your fingers.”

 

Jason stared at the ground for a moment before shrugging. “Whatever. They’d never like me back anyway.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Dick asked with a frown.

 

“Because… they just wouldn’t. It’s too complicated. Let it go,” Jason snapped, and Dick decided to follow his advice – for now.

 

“Well, don’t worry, this will be the best Valentine’s Day you ever had!” Dick proclaimed, and Jason shot him a flat look. “Maybe you can even get a Valentine for one of us~”

 

“I refuse to give anyone shitty chocolate and stupid flowers,” Jason snarled, and Dick rolled his eyes. “Okay okay, just… give it some thought.” The older male’s phone suddenly rang and he checked it to see Kori calling. “Gotta take this. See ya later Little Wing~” he ruffled Jason’s hair before leaving the room.

 

Jason watched him leave, an odd feeling in his gut. He hadn’t meant to hint that he liked someone, he just got defensive whenever someone prodded him about something that was true and Dick knew _just_ how to prod him for the truth. Luckily, Dick hadn’t caught onto who the person Jason actually liked was – which was Dick Grayson himself.

 

It’s not like he _meant_ to get a crush on his ‘older brother’ as Dick liked to refer to himself as. He was just… so nice to Jason and was there for him when nobody else would be, even when Jason would tell him to piss off Dick would still be there. It was annoying at times but he guessed that subconsciously he actually liked it. Not to mention that Dick was hot.

 

He just wished that he never got a crush on Dick in the first place. All it did was cause problems in Jason’s life – why couldn’t he see Dick as a brother like Dick saw him? Why the hell did he have to get feelings for the one person that he can’t have – could never have?

 

Why did Dick have to be so damn perfect for Jason’s tastes? Jason had never had a crush before, so this was a… new experience to say in the least. Jason didn’t know how to handle this, but he knew one thing – he could never let Dick know about this. He didn’t think Dick would be revolted or stop hanging out with him – at least he hoped not – but he knew that things would never be the same between them again. Dick would be hesitant to cuddle with him or be alone with him or give him a friendly hug. He wouldn’t be there by Jason’s side as a constant. Unless Dick magically grew feelings for him – but he knew that would never happen. Dick thought of them as siblings, not to mention Dick’s girlfriend _and_ the fact that they were six years apart. Jason was underage and Dick would never let anything develop between them with Jason being just a kid to him. The only thing that could give him the _slightest_ amount of hope was that he knew Dick was bisexual. Other than that… there was nothing.

 

* * *

 

Bruce watched as Jason slowly got more and more withdrawn into himself, almost like how he’d been when he was first brought here. He snapped at everyone, as though he were _looking_ for a fight – and Bruce more often then not gave him one. It was hard dealing with the teenager sometimes, but Bruce was smart. He knew that there was something wrong, and he also knew that he would never be able to get through to the hot-headed boy.

 

He did know one person that could though. He called up Dick, who answered after only the second ring. “Hey Bruce. Whatsup?”

 

“It’s Jason,” said Bruce, not in the mood to beat around the bush. He could practically _feel_ the concern radiating through the phone from Dick’s end. “What’s wrong? Is he okay? Did something happen? He’s not hurt is he?”

 

“No. But he’s… acting off. It’s getting hard to deal with, but I know you and him are… you’re the only person that can get close to him.”

 

“Is this your way of saying that you want me there~?” Dick teased, and before Bruce could come up with a retort he spoke again, “I’ll be there in a couple of hours. I’m taking Kori out for Valentine’s Day tonight. Besides, I have something that I wanted to give Jason anyway.”

 

“I’ll see you then,” Bruce hung up the phone without another word. He just hoped Dick would be able to get through to Jason.

 

* * *

 

Dick was true to his word, a couple of hours later he was at the manor. “Where’s Jason?” was the first thing he asked when the butler opened the door. “And hi Alfred!” he beamed. Alfred’s lips twitched slightly upwards. “He’s upstairs in his room. Sulking I expect.”

 

Dick frowned slightly, “Do you know why?” He had a bad feeling that Jason had admitted his attraction to that mysterious person and they rejected him.

 

Alfred shook his head, “He won’t tell any of us. He positively exploded earlier this morning when Master Bruce asked him about it.”

 

Dick rose an eyebrow, trying to imagine this. He could see Jason exploding but… “ _Bruce_ tried talking to him? We _are_ talking about the same Bruce right? Bruce Wayne? You might have heard of him – he doesn’t do talking.”

 

Alfred gave a soft chuckle, “I may have played a part in convincing him to do it.”

 

Dick laughed, “I should have known. Thanks for looking out for Jason. I’m going to go talk to him now,” without another word Dick raced up the stairs until he reached Jason’s room. “Little Wing?”

 

Jason was sitting on his bed, reading a novel. His head snapped up at the sound of Dick’s voice and his eyes widened in surprise. “Dick! What are you doing here?”

 

“What? I can’t come to visit my favorite brother?”

 

Jason snorted and returned back to his book. Dick went over and plopped down on the edge of Jason’s bed, who gave him a warning look. Dick ignored this. “I got you something.”

 

“Huh?” Jason put down his book, looking confused. “What do you mean?”

 

Dick didn’t say anything, he just reached into his jacket pocket and handed Jason a pink heart-shaped card. The boy’s face immediately turned scarlet as he scoffed, “Please tell me you didn’t make me that.”

 

“Why not? I think it’s cute,” said Dick in an almost defensive voice, and Jason got an odd look on his face; it was somewhere between ‘yeah I should have known Dick would do that’ and ‘why the hell did Dick do that’. He took the card hesitantly and opened it, silent as he read what Dick wrote.

 

“… God you’re such a fucking sap,” was Jason’s first reaction, because how else was he supposed to respond to this?

 

‘ _Dear Little Wing,_

_I know I’m probably not the Valentine you were hoping for but I’d love to be your Valentine anyway. You’re an awesome kid and the best brother in the world, even though you can be hot-headed at times you’re still one of the most important people in my life and you always will be._

_Lots of love,_

_Dick’_

Dick beamed, as though it was a huge compliment. “So you like it?”

 

Jason looked up at Dick’s hopeful expression and felt himself blush. “… It’s not bad. I would have expected worse coming from you.”

 

Dick laughed at that, “Yeah well I actually put some effort into this.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes, “It’s a miracle,” he said, although he was clutching onto the card a bit tightly. Dick seemed to notice this because he smiled slightly. “Hey, how about we watch a movie together?”

 

Jason brightened considerably at that. “Yeah… sounds good.”

 

And if everyone noticed that Jason was becoming more like his old self, they all knew they had Dick to thank for that.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed I didn't post day 3 on here. That's because day 3 was a digital drawing I did, if you want to see it then look here: http://birdbunsjayfish.tumblr.com/post/139424585018/day-3-valentines-date-so-this-could-be-seen-as
> 
> My next two are going to be posted on my tumblr since they're also digital drawings, so if you want to keep up with them you should probably follow my tumblr: http://birdbunsjayfish.tumblr.com/


End file.
